


Is He Into Boys?

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Training Camp, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Kuroo had his bi/pansexual awakening while watching the first Avengers movie, catching himself appreciating Thor way more than a strictly straight male should. He didn't really think anything of it, until he gets his first crush on a actual boy in his real life. To his delight and dismay that boy is Bokuto Koutarou. Kuroo eventually decides to text Akaashi to ask if Bokuto is into boys. Unfortunately, he accidentally sends it to a group chat...a group chat that includes Bokuto.





	Is He Into Boys?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Bokuroo week: Pining   
> Another moment where Kuroo is me dealing with my first crush on a non fictional girl since my bi awakening. (Margo Robbie as Harley Quinn and Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman were my fictional ones.)

There were only a few things that Kuroo Tetsurou was sure of in his life in this moment. One, he loved volleyball and was going to work his hardest to get to his team to nationals this year. Two, he still couldn’t tame his perpetual bedhead. Three through a recent discovery, he was royally and truly fucked. It happened during a movie marathon he had with Nekoma as a bonding exercise. A team that hung out together, laughed together, won together. It got brought up as joke, if they had to go on a date with one of the Avengers, only the male ones, which one would they date. Kuroo picked Thor, saying that it was mostly because of long hair. Kuroo had always liked girls with long hair.

Of course, that wasn’t the whole truth, Kuroo had actually been admiring Chris Hemsworth’s toned biceps and broad chest. He was Kuroo’s pansexual awakening of sorts even though Kuroo would deny it at the time. It was just after that, he realized he could be attracted to any gender really. But, it didn’t become real until Kuroo started to form a crush on someone in his real life. At first, he was admiring his friend’s body type, wishing he could get muscles like that.

Then it happened.

Kuroo started finding himself thinking about the silly things they did together and smiling to himself about it. Those smiles were often accompanied by a warm feeling in his chest and an odd nervousness in the pit of his stomach. A few days of this went by before Kuroo really started to get it. Kuroo was lying in bed, eyes closed, minutes away from falling asleep when his thoughts drifted to a certain friend of his for the fourth night in a row. Those same sensations came back, and it hit like he’d been struck by lightning. Kuroo’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at his ceiling realizing what was happening to him. He was excited by it, but also terrified to his core. Having a crush on boy wasn’t like having one a girl. He was in the minority here and it was so hard to tell if his friend was any sexuality other than straight. The fear only made it more real.

He had a crush on Bokuto Koutarou.

Now that he knew, being around Bokuto made him nervous and he was extra careful on seeming as normal as possible. Training camp this year had really been testing Kuroo’s restraint. He sometimes pulled it off well, other times, he just had to leave the gym. Bokuto would just do things that were so cute and Kuroo didn’t know how to handle it. The worst part was, Bokuto didn’t know he was doing it. He wasn’t trying to torture Kuroo with his beautiful smile or their natural connection, it just happened that way.

Like most things, Kuroo didn’t fall slowly, he fell hard and oh so quickly, his emotions threatened to flood out him like a dam had burst. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn’t he just go back to way things were? That was thing about a broken dam, once it gave way, the water couldn’t be contained nor put back where it came from. It was all consuming. Kuroo wanted to try not to feel these things for Bokuto but couldn’t help it.

Kozume was the first to notice how strange Kuroo had been acting since the training camp had started. They had grown up together, he knew Kuroo better than anyone. Kozume usually wouldn’t press or pry, but he also cared for his best friend and he knew Kuroo needed to talk things out. He followed Kuroo out of the gym for this time and found him pacing outside, just trying to get rid of some kind of nervous energy.

“Kuro? What’s wrong?”

Kuroo’s shoulders tensed up and he stopped dead in his tracks, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t be. He turned and saw it was only Kozume and relaxed a bit. “Hey Kenma.” He wanted to say ‘nothing’ and pretend he was fine, but that wouldn’t work on Kozume. He would call Kuroo out on his shit. He was the only allowed to do that. “I…I don’t know how to say this.”

“Is it something to do with Bokuto-san?”

Kuroo choked on his spit and felt the tips of his ears reddening. He was glad the sun had set already so it wasn’t so obvious that he was blushing.

Kozume knew though, he’d hit the nail on the head. He didn’t have to say much. Kuroo already realized Kozume caught him glancing at Bokuto more frequently than what was socially acceptable. “Are you two fighting?”

“No. I…I uh, like him in a romantic way. I just recently realized it and I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Oh.”

Kuroo felt himself start to sweat at with that reaction. What did ‘oh’ mean? Kozume was the first he’d come out to and now it was hanging between, with no way to take it back. “Oh. That’s it?”

“I’m not good with all this emotional stuff, Kuro, you know that.”

“True, but at least tell me what you think about me coming out? I mean I like both genders or all genders or whatever.”

Kozume just shrugged. “You’re still the same Kuro you’ve always been. Makes no difference to me who you like.”

It wasn’t much, but somehow Kuroo felt comforted by it.

* * *

 

Bokuto looked over to the gym doors and chewed his lip, shooting a nervous glance at Akaashi. The teams were just finishing up and they were supposed do extra practice with Kuroo. Yet, Kuroo seemed to be avoiding him and Bokuto felt so much distress over it. He walked over to Akaashi clinging to his arm, so he could whisper into his ear.

“Kuroo’s been avoiding me all day. What if he found out like him and he’s avoiding me? I don’t want to lose him Akaashi.”

Akaashi sighed, trying his hardest not roll his eyes. This the third time today Bokuto had complained to him about Kuroo. He got it though, letting someone know who you were, what sexuality you were, was terrifying. He still remembered the day Bokuto came out to him. He nearly cried, but he wanted Akaashi to know so they could become better partners on the court. He wanted them to trust each other and couldn’t do it if Akaashi didn’t know the biggest secret about him. Bokuto had good intentions, but and Akaashi had a way of understanding his friend and the way he thought. A big part of Bokuto just wanted _someone_ to know and Akaashi was the safest option. What was there to be weird about? Bokuto was still Bokuto. This, of course, was a best-case scenario.

“I don’t think so. Maybe something’s going on with Kuroo that’s not even related to you.” Akaashi said quietly, trying to be the rational one as usual. It wasn’t quite what Bokuto wanted to hear, but he couldn’t always spare Bokuto’s feelings. It wouldn’t be right to give him false hopes. He couldn’t tell Bokuto that Kuroo liked him or didn’t like him without knowing anything.

“Even if he did find out, I don’t think he’s the type to do that. You two are too good of friends to do that to each other.”

Bokuto nodded and Kuroo walked back into the gym, spirits lifted a little. He dropped his shoulders, sighing in relief. He didn’t like to see the boy he liked upset. Kuroo was most beautiful when he was smiling. Kozume hadn’t returned with him and Bokuto assumed that he was probably tired. Kozume never opted for extra practice. Kuroo smiled like normal and it made Bokuto’s heart squeeze in his chest. How was having a crush good for his health when he reacted this way every time Kuroo’s lips even hinted at a smile?

Whatever Kozume had said to Kuroo had apparently helped and Kuroo went back to his normal banter with Bokuto. But it was only a band aid on a bullet wound, a temporary fix for a problem that wouldn’t go away so easily.

\--

The training camp had only brought them closer together and Kuroo just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to know if Bokuto could even possibly feel the same. If anyone might know the answer to that, it would be Akaashi. Kuroo scrolled through his phone and clicked on Akaashi’s name in his recent texts.

**Hey, this might be out of line, but you’re the only one I can ask. I really like Bokuto. Is he into boys? I need to know if I even have a chance.**

Kuroo sighed, set his phone down, and tried to concentrate on his science homework. If only he hadn’t read the same sentence three times in his textbook, bouncing his leg in anticipation. Kuroo’s phone lit up after a couple minutes and what he saw made his heart sink. It was so heavy in his chest that it felt like his heart was being dragged down by an anchor.

              **Third Gym Bros**

**Tsukishima Kei at 3:45 pm**

**What an awkward way to come out. You do know he’s in this chat, right?**

He had sent the text to group message they created instead of texting Akaashi. It was all over. He couldn’t delete the message now and Bokuto would see it. He would know and there was nothing Kuroo could do about it. He was terrified, but there was also a sense of relief stirring deep inside him. At least now the secret was no longer inside of, threatening to spill out at any time.

**Third Gym Bros**

**Hinata Shoyo at 3:46 pm**

**Whaaaat? Kuroo-san’s gay? That’s amazing! You and Bokuto are so cute together.**

**Wait. This is a joke right? Weren’t you already together? Why would you send this to the group?**

The texts started flooding in and Kuroo put his head down, telling himself not to look at each one, but he did anyway.

**Third Gym Bros**

**Haiba Lev at 3:47 pm**

**Haha! Good one Senpai! We all called it. I guess you two *were* dating already.**

Still Bokuto hadn’t responded, but he had read the text. Now everyone was treating it like a joke and Kuroo felt like his heart was being held together by a thread.

              **From Akaashi at 3:48 pm**

**I’m guessing you just meant to send that to me.**

Kuroo texted back quickly.

              **To Akaashi at 3:48**

**…yeah and he read it and hasn’t responded. Please tell him I still want to be friends at least.**

**From Akaashi at 3:49**

**He was just talking to me. I told him to talk to you. It’ll be okay.**

It was only slightly reassuring, but he was still nervous. Kuroo waited, staring at his phone, refusing to message the group message. He was too mortified and didn’t want to say anything else until he heard from Bokuto. Whatever it was, whatever Bokuto was going to say him wasn’t going to be good. That would be the only reason he refused to listen to Akaashi. He didn’t want to hurt Kuroo he knew it because he’d feel the same for Bokuto even if he hadn’t fallen for him. Twenty minutes had gone by and Bokuto still hadn’t called or texted.

“Tetsurou, honey! Bokuto is here to see you.”

Kuroo heard his mother calling from the bottom of the stairs and he didn’t waste any time running to the top of the stairs. He saw Bokuto standing at the bottom, biting his lip and looking at Kuroo in a way the he couldn’t quite believe. _He’s looking me they way I look at him. No way._ Kuroo recognized that look immediately because he knew it was painted on his face every time Bokuto did something cute as well as right now. They both hesitated a moment staring at each other, both a little breathless before Bokuto sprinted up the stairs to meet him.

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s hand and led him into his room so his mom wouldn’t be staring them down. She had already raised an eyebrow at the way they had just been acting but decided not to say anything. She was clever, and it never took her long to figure things out. She’d tell everyone she’s the reason Kuroo is so smart. He’d probably be getting the ‘talk’ later, but right now he didn’t care.

“Sorry I didn’t text back. I called Akaashi the minute I saw it. I needed someone to scream about it with. I thought you were being weird around me at training camp because you found out I liked you and you didn’t know what to say. Now…I know you were being weird because you liked me and didn’t know what to do right? That’s what Akaashi guessed and then he told me I should have called you right away, not him. I was about to, but I didn’t want to do it over the phone. I wanted to see your face. So yeah, I’m here.” Bokuto explained, rambling a little bit in that way of his that Kuroo found so endearing.

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond and Bokuto’s eyes grew wide. He cut Kuroo off before he could say anything. “Oh my god. You like me. It all just sank in now.”

“I do.” Kuroo smiled fondly at Bokuto, gently squeezing his hand. “Tsukki’s message nearly gave me a panic attack. I realized you’d see the message. That I didn’t just send it to Akaashi…but to the whole group. Then you read it and didn’t respond, and I panicked. What if you didn’t like me back and just didn’t know how to tell me that?” He dropped his smile and glared at Bokuto. He was mostly pretending to be mad, but he was little upset that Bokuto hadn’t at least reassured him in some way. “You jerk. You should have called me first instead of Akaashi.”

Bokuto stuck out his lower lip and batted his eyelashes at Kuroo. “I promise I’ll call you first any time anything good happens to me.”

“And this was good?”

“Very good.” Bokuto stepped closer to Kuroo, closing the space between them and pressed a soft, tentative kiss on his lips. They had both wanted it, but he was nervous, this was his first kiss after all. Kuroo kissed back, maybe a little enthusiastically because he was excited but also didn’t quite know what he was doing. It was a bit awkward, but they both liked it all the same.

Kuroo pulled out his phone and Bokuto read the messages over his shoulder. “Apparently your entire team thought we were already dating.”

“We did always ‘jokingly’ flirt with each other and we do spend all our time together whenever our teams play matches.” Kuroo shrugged, “I guess it wouldn’t have been much of stretch.”

“My flirts weren’t jokes.” Bokuto looked at him in full seriousness.

Kuroo’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest at that comment. All that time he thought were just messing around, that they were just jokes, it had all been real. “Nor were mine.”

“That’s the best news.”

Kuroo noticed that Bokuto was positively beaming out of the corner of his eye and finally typed a response to the chat.

              **To Third Gym Bros at 4:45 pm**

**Oh, I didn’t just send that to Akaashi. Shit.**

**…GOTCHA! Yep, Bo and I were *definitely* already dating. Hah! Good joke, I know.**

“Saving your own ass and still trying to look cool.” Bokuto teased him, poking him in the side.

              **Third Gym Bros**

**From Tsukishima Kei at 4:45 pm**

**Suuuure, Kuroo-san. So convincing.**

Bokuto pulled out his phone and typed out a reply, quickly coming to Kuroo’s defense. If Kuroo was going down, then he’d go down with him.

              **Third Gym Bros**

**From Bokuto Koutarou at 4:46 pm**

**Baaaabe! I love your jokes, you’re so funny. :x**

Kuroo smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the support.”

“Wait, I have an idea.” Bokuto turned his head and kissed Kuroo on the lips, quickly snapping a picture.

              **Third Gym Bros**

**From Bokuto Koutarou at 4:48**

**[Image attached]**

**Hah! Picture proof.**

“Awww, that’s super cute!” Kuroo cooed, looking at his phone. He quickly saved the photo and set it as his background.

“Good idea! Matching backgrounds!” Bokuto grinned giddily, as he also set the picture as his background too.

“We’re already a cheesy couple.”

“Would we be anything less?”

              **Third Gym Bros**

**From Tsukishima Kei at 4:49 pm**

**Okay, I’ll stop messing with Kuroo, just stop. Gross.**

Kuroo shrugged, Bokuto had a point. That was very them. “True, true.”

**To Third Gym Bros at 4:49 pm**

**So that means we should send more pictures right?**

Bokuto laughed at Tsukishima’s response and Kuroo’s message in the chat.

              **Third Gym Bros**

**From Tsukishima Kei at 4:50 pm**

**Noooooo! I’ll leave this chat immediately.**

“I think that means we should spam him with pictures.” Kuroo teased, looking up at Bokuto.

“Maybe later.” Bokuto took Kuroo’s phone from his hands and pulled him close. “I’d rather do this.” Bokuto leaned down and kissed Kuroo again. Kuroo smiled into the kiss and decided yeah, that was a better use of their time.


End file.
